La nueva casa vacía
by Theta Tenny
Summary: SPOILER 2x03! Ya han pasado tres años sin él... y John ya no puede más con su alma.. pero un día nublado le traerá una sorpresa. SxJ Slash, lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Acá otro fic de Sherlock y John, porque esta pareja es hermosa, hay que admitirlo! :3_

_**Advertencias: slash y lemon (+18)**_

**Sherlock le pertenece a Conan Doyle y a la BBC.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Una nueva casa vacía.<span>

**I**

**La reaparición**

La bufanda se movía débilmente gracias a la suave brisa que corría. El gorro a cuadros, que tan famoso se había hecho hacía años, descansaba sobre su cabeza, haciéndole sombra a gran parte del rostro; y el desordenado flequillo caía sobre sus ojos, probablemente quitándole un gran margen de visión. La ropa sucia, arrugada y rota cubría su cuerpo, el cual descansaba sobre un pequeño y en apariencia debilucho bastón, razón por la cual su espalda se arqueaba alevosamente formando una pronunciada joroba. Aquel pobre hombre de seguro había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida… O al menos eso era lo que pensaba John Hamish Watson, mientras lo observaba en aquella plazoleta.

El rubio médico, ex-militar y también ex-compañero del único y más grande detective consultor del mundo entero, se encontraba sentado en un banco de una pequeña plazoleta, observando a un grupo de vagabundos, entre los que se encontraba aquel encorvado hombre que, sin embargo, no sobrepasaba los cuarenta años de edad. Suspiró profundamente, tomando su bastón, dispuesto a ponerse de pie. Hacía dos años y medio que Sherlock Holmes había muerto, tirándose de la azotea del Barts, ante su propios ojos. Y a partir de ese momento, su vida se había desmoronado aún más que cuando vivían juntos: no bastaron tres psiquiatras, cinco novias y una esposa. No, John Watson no había podido quitar el nudo de su garganta, la desesperación de su mente y el vacío de su corazón.

Comenzó a caminar, algo dificultosamente, porque por supuesto, luego de su muerte, la cojera había vuelto. Miró hacia el cielo, las nubes lo cubrían, como era habitual en Londres. Dibujó una mueca en su rostro, mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Desde que él se había ido, todos sus días parecían sumidos en una niebla espesa, sin importar como estuviera el cielo realmente. Le había dado vueltas al asunto miles de veces, más de las que hubiera querido, pero no podía, simplemente aún no cabía en su cabeza porqué Sherlock había hecho lo que había hecho… No podía creerlo, nunca lo haría, sin importar cuantos años pasasen. Él estaba seguro que algún día Sherlock tocaría a su puerta como si nada, o que él mismo despertaría en Baker Street con el sonido de aquel violín, suspirando aliviado, ya que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que aquel vagabundo se había cruzado en su camino, por lo que chocó accidentalmente, haciendo que varios libros –los cuales llevaba el hombre entre sus brazos– cayeran con un sonido sordo al suelo.

— Disculpe— susurró él, agachándose para ayudarle a levantar aquellos ejemplares. Mientras los juntaba, observó sus títulos. Extrañado, levantó la vista, para ver mejor a aquel vagabundo culto, que leía sobre matemáticas, anatomía y química— ¿Acaso usted…?

— Son para vender— dijo casi inaudiblemente el hombre, tomando todos los libros de forma rápida y dándole la espalda, evitando que sus miradas se encontrasen—. Muchas gracias…— dijo, mientras se alejaba—. Doctor.

El aludido doctor abrió los ojos de par en par. Conocía esa voz, la conocía a la perfección. También conocía esos alborotados cabellos y aquellos ojos, que aunque no había visto directamente, sabían que eran esos ojos penetrantes y cristalinos… Sin pensarlo más, se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a correr detrás de aquel hombre, el cual ya se encontraba bastante lejos, pero que podía alcanzar, lo sabía. Misteriosamente, su bastón quedó tirado, olvidado en medio de la vereda, como si nunca lo hubiera necesitado. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, hasta quedar a un distancia considerable; pero entonces, el hombre se percató de que lo seguían y comenzó a correr también. No, no se escaparía, esta vez lo atraparía y le gritaría lo que fuese necesario para que le diera una buena explicación de porqué rayos había desaparecido por casi tres años.

— ¡Sherlock!— gritó, sin poder contenerse— ¡Maldito, deja de correr! ¡Sherlock!

Pero su presa no se detuvo, simplemente siguió escapando, como si no escuchara nada, hasta que llegaron a cierta parte de la ciudad en donde era un tanto difícil correr a gran velocidad. Allí, al fin pudo alcanzarlo, cuando aquel fingido vagabundo dobló para meterse en un callejón. Lo apresó por el brazo y, luego, lo atrapó contra la pared, tomándolo por los hombros.

— ¡Sherlock! ¿En qué diablos…?— comenzó a decir, pretendiendo lanzar un gran discurso a su amigo. Pero entonces, el hombre alzó el rostro, mirándolo. Tenía una mirada asustada, una cara tostada por el sol y el cabello ondulado cayéndole sobre los ojos… ojos que no eran los de Sherlock, no eran aquellos ojos que tanto había añorado, que tanto había deseado volver a ver… Eran ojos comunes, de cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra, no eran los de él, los de _su _Sherlock—. Disculpe…— fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, mientras soltaba lentamente a aquel hombre, que nada tenía que ver con nada.

— Lo siento, señor, pero yo no soy Sherlock Holmes— dijo el vagabundo, comenzando a alejarse, razón por la cual el ex-militar se giró y volvió a tomarlo por el brazo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando a Sherlock Holmes?

— Porque todos lo hicimos en su momento… y usted es el único que por nada del mundo lo abandonaría, ¿verdad, doctor Watson?

Y entonces lo comprendió, aquel era un miembro de la red de vagabundos que tenía esparcida Sherlock por toda la ciudad, era simplemente eso.

— Si, tienes razón… Lo siento, adiós— y se alejó rápidamente, para volver, maldiciendo por haber olvidado su bastón, hasta su casa.

.

.

.

Ya se encontraba sentado a su escritorio, con su computadora enfrente, cuando un sonido lo sobresaltó. Un mensaje en su celular. Lo abrió y se encontró con un mensaje de su hermana que, de nuevo, le pedía dinero. Lanzó el teléfono sobre la cama, ignorando por completo el pedido. ¿En qué había pensado hacía un rato? No encontraría a Sherlock en Londres a plena luz del día, eso era seguro. Por otro lado, ya habían pasado años… ¿Acaso debía abandonar todas las esperanzas? ¿Él en verdad había muerto? Si bien era cierto que lo había visto, que había tomado su muñeca, comprobando su pulso, que lo habían enterrado, que había una lápida con su nombre… No entraba en su cabeza. Además, Sherlock era perfectamente capaz de fingir su propia muerte, después de todo, era un genio, y los genios pueden hacer cualquier cosa… Pero tres años… Se refregó los ojos, suspirando de cansancio. Había tenido una larga semana. Muchas consultas, y los papeles del divorcio… Odiaba aquella rutina a la cual había vuelto, le era simplemente insoportable.

Tanto la odiaba, que de vez en cuando abría su antiguo blog y releía aquellos curiosos casos, de los días en donde salía corriendo detrás de Sherlock, cuando casi no dormía, solo para ver como él hacía sus deducciones. Pero aquellas relecturas también le traían otros recuerdos a la mente. Recuerdos sobre otros días y otras noches… Días en donde una sonrisa por parte del detective bastaba para mantenerlo feliz por el resto de la semana; noches en la cuales ninguno de los dormía demasiado, ya que los besos del otro lo impedían, recorriéndose mutuamente, susurrando sus nombres entre jadeos y gemidos… ¿Cómo olvidar a aquel hombre que con sólo dirigirle una mirada hacía que toda su piel se erizara? ¿Cómo pretendían que se quedara de brazos cruzados, si él había hecho de su vida algo que valía la pena? ¿Cómo pretendía él mismo olvidarlo, tapándolo con romances con mujeres que ni siquiera lo entendían, cuando su corazón aún estaba repleto de Sherlock Holmes?

No, simplemente no podía. Porque necesitaba tener cerca esos ojos, ese cuerpo, esa voz, esos labios, esa piel… Y que fueran suyos, completamente suyos y de nadie más…

Volvió a sobresaltarse. Esta vez era un golpeteo en su puerta. No esperaba a nadie, por lo que le pareció extraño, de hecho, muy extraño, ya que hacía meses que no recibía visitas.

— Un momento…— dijo en voz bastante alta, mientras se ponía de pie y, con cierta dificultad, se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla. Un hombre encorvado, vestido con ropas sucias y rotas, bufanda, gorro a cuadros y libros en las manos se apareció frente a él— Buenas… tardes…— dijo, con cierta inseguridad.

El hombre sonrió, alzando la cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor. Unos hermosos ojos lo miraron por debajo de la sombra de aquel ridículo sombrero y del ondulado cabello azabache.

— Buenas tardes, doctor… sólo quería agradecerle por haberme ayudado hoy en el parque— dijo el hombre, sin dejar de sonreír a un estupefacto John Watson.

El rubio abrió la boca para hablar, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Aquel era el vagabundo que él había confundido con Sherlock. Y ahora estaba ahí, en su puerta. Pero no iba a volver a cometer una estupidez, no se le iba a abalanzar gritando el nombre de su amigo sin antes estar seguro. Pero no podía ver sus ojos con claridad, por lo que simplemente se quedó allí, como esperando que alguna señal divina le dijera qué hacer.

Y justo entonces, un gran ruido se sintió a espaldas del ex-militar, lo que lo hizo girarse, para mirar hacia el origen de tan extraño sonido. Probablemente proviniera de la calle, ya que no había ocurrido nada dentro de la habitación. Pero cuando volvió su vista, no se encontró con aquel vagabundo cargado de libros. Se encontró cara a cara con aquel a quien hacía tanto tiempo deseaba volver a ver: el cabello negro azabache ondulado y algo despeinado, los cristalinos ojos celestes mirándolo fijamente, la sonrisa sutilmente dibujaba en esos delicados labios, la piel blanquecina apenas surcada por un bronceado casi imperceptible… Sherlock Holmes estaba parado enfrente suyo, como si se hubiera materializado de la nada, una aparición fantasmal y divina al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sher… Sherlock! ¡Maldito, sabía que estabas vivo!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron, antes de abalanzarse sobre aquel cuerpo esbelto que tanto añoraba, abrazándolo fuertemente.

— John… ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?— dijo en forma de respuesta el detective, rodeándolo con sus brazos de forma posesiva. Él también había extrañado a su queridísimo John, por supuesto.

Pero aquel abrazo sincero y cariñoso no duró mucho, ya que se separaron y, con tan solo cruzar miradas por un instante, volvieron a unirse, pero esta vez en un beso apasionado y fogoso. John rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sherlock, mientras que éste rodeó la espalda del médico con posesión, como siempre lo hacía. Una lucha por la dominancia se impuso en sus traviesas lenguas, que danzaban sin parar dentro de sus bocas, excitadas y apasionadas por el tiempo que habían permanecido alejadas. El corazón del rubio doctor se llenó de felicidad, dando saltos dentro de su propio cuerpo, a la vez que toda su piel se erizaba, ya que seguidos escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal. Todo su cuerpo estaba deseando por ese momento: el reencuentro con el cuerpo del detective. No volvieron a separarse más que para poder tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire cuando sus pulmones se lo exigían. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y se deseaban, se necesitaban… Necesitaban comprobar que no eran presa de una ilusión, de un sueño, que aquello era real, verdaderamente real…

Con pasos torpes fueron acercándose a la cama de John que, al ser la vivienda de éste un mono-ambiente, estaba a poco metros de ellos. Se lanzaron sobre el colchón, Sherlock sobre John, mientras comenzaban a desvestirse mutuamente. El detective deslizó una de sus frías pero suaves manos por debajo del suéter del rubio, acariciando primero su abdomen y luego su pecho, mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello del mismo. Mientras, John se deshacía del lúgubre saco del morocho, luego de haber lanzado por los aires su bufanda y su gorro. Luego fue el turno de la camisa que Sherlock llevaba: desabrochó botón por botón, acariciando la piel que iba quedando al descubierto a medida que lo hacía.

— John… mi querido John… No tienes idea…

— Sherlock… Cállate y no te detengas…— lo interrumpió. Él también lo había extrañado, a sobremanera, pero ahora no tenía ganas de escuchar las patéticas excusas que de seguro le daría. Ahora sólo quería disfrutar de volver a tenerlo para él solo.

El detective sonrió y volvió a besarlo en los labios, bajando rápidamente por el cuello, hasta llegar al pecho, que ya había quedado al descubierto. John abrazó la espalda desnuda de su amante, recorriéndola con sus dedos en toda su extensión, sintiendo la calidez que comenzaba a emanar de aquel cuerpo perfecto y hermoso, mientras sus sentidos se iban nublando a causa de los besos y caricias que los labios de Sherlock le daban a su piel.

El pelinegro continuó bajando, hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón del doctor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshizo de ella, al igual que de los pantalones y bóxers del rubio, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

— Sherlock…— comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

— Esta vez me toca a mí, John, recuerda— dijo Holmes, besando suave y fugazmente el miembro de su amante, dibujando una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

¿Cómo pretendía que recordara? En ese mismo instante sólo podía pensar en él, en que no quería que el tiempo pasase, en que por nada del mundo quería verse sólo y lejos de él una vez más… No de nuevo, nunca, jamás… Simplemente se dejó hacer por el otro. Sus huesudos y largos dedos tomaron su miembro, comenzando a masajearlo suavemente, yendo de arriba abajo, mientras que aquellos ojos cristalinos se clavaban en los suyos. Cuando la virilidad del ex-militar estuvo lo suficientemente erecta como para satisfacer los caprichos del detective, éste la embutió por completo en su boca, saboreándola sensualmente con sus labios y acariciándola con su lengua. Un gran gemido salió de la garganta de John, a la vez que arqueaba un poco la espalda e internaba una de sus manos en el ondulado cabello azabache, mientras que con la otra apretujaba las sábanas que tenía debajo suyo.

El gran detective continuó con sus atentos actos para con el miembro de su amigo, lamiéndolo y besándolo en toda su extensión, subiendo y bajando. Los gemidos y susurros del médico llenaron poco a poco la habitación, mientras el líquido pre-seminal iba inundando las manos y los labios de Sherlock. A tal ritmo, John no tardó en descargar su néctar entre los dedos del morocho, salpicando un poco su desnudo pecho y su propio abdomen.

— Sherlock… Sherlock…— jadeó el médico, mientras observaba como su amigo y amate volvía a posarse sobre su pecho, besándolo apasionadamente en los labios, introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad, luchando con la suya. Volvió a rodear la espalda del detective, mientras sus pechos al descubierto se rozaban, haciendo que la excitación los invadiese cada vez más, provocando que su propio miembro volviera a endurecerse rápidamente—. Sherlock… te quiero dentro de mi… ahora…

El detective sonrió, comenzando a desabrochar su propio pantalón, el cual no tardó en terminar tirado en el piso, junto a las demás prendas de ambos. Mientras, comenzó a acariciar los glúteos de John, para luego pasar a su entrada, dando suaves masajes con sus dedos alrededor de la abertura. El doctor abrió las piernas y levantó casi por instinto su cadera, como incitando al otro para que se apurara y lo poseyera. Pero el azabache no lo hizo automáticamente, quería disfrutar de ese momento lo más posible, después de todo, hacía más de dos años que no disfrutaba de John, de _su_ _querido y preciado John_. Se lubricó un poco los dedos de sus manos, primero con su saliva y luego con la del médico mismo, para después introducir el índice en la cavidad del ex-militar. El rubio lanzó un suspiro, mientras se estremecía gracias a la suave penetración.

Sherlock continuó besando el cuello y los labios de su amante, mientras que éste lo abrazaba, apresando fuertemente el cuello del ojiazul; mientras aquel dedo se movía en el interior de John. Otro dedo se escabulló a la brevedad y lo siguió un tercero, provocando que más oleadas recorrieran la espina dorsal del rubio.

— Sherlock… ¿qué rayos…?— dijo entre suspiros excitados.

— ¿…Estoy esperando?— terminó el otro, también entre jadeos.

El médico asintió, mirándolo a los ojos. El detective no respondió, solo le mostró esa extraña pero dulce sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, justo antes de volverlo a besar apasionadamente en los labios. Fue entonces cuando aquellos dedos salieron, dando lugar al miembro del genio londinense. Watson entonces lanzó un sonoro gemido, que era casi como un grito de dolor, pero que reflejaba clara excitación y placer, mientras arqueaba la espalda. Sherlock entonces colocó una de sus manos en la espalda ajena, mientras que con la otra buscaba la mano de su amante, la cual apresó fuertemente, como brindándole contención.

— ¿Te sientes bien John?— le susurró al oído.

— Perfectamente— respondió el otro, sin poder contener una ligera lágrima—. Te he extrañado demasiado, Sherlock.

— Y yo a ti John…— dijo, dándole un nuevo beso. Luego se separó un poco y lo miró fijamente a los ojos— ¿Puedo…?

— Claro que si…— respondió, casi suplicantemente. Deseaba sentirlo con todo su cuerpo y alma, fundirse con él en aquel acto como muchas veces antes… pero sabía que ésta vez sería especial, muy especial… porque ambos se habían extrañado por tres años, habían vivido con un vacío en sus corazones, con una sensación de pesar en el cuerpo…

Sherlock se había empezado a mover lentamente. Todo parecía como si fuera la primera vez… movimientos lentos, delicados, un poco torpes quizás, dolor y placer mezclados, suspiros, carisias, gemidos, susurros, finas lágrimas y ahogados gritos… pero todo con la misma pasión desenfrenada y el mismo amor profundo que los caracterizaba en esos momentos de intimidad.

Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas, haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos comenzaran a empaparse de sudor. John llevó su mano libre –ya que la otra estaba entrelazada con la del detective– al cabello ondulado de Sherlock, apretujándolo con fuerza, sintiendo toda su suavidad, mientras sentía que se inundaba más y más con el aroma y la esencia de su preciado ex-compañero de piso.

Y así continuaron, fundiéndose el uno con el otro, hasta que llegaron al punto máximo del clímax. Sherlock descargó su néctar dentro de John, mientras que éste lo hizo entre sus cuerpos desnudos, salpicando sus pechos y las sábanas. El detective se recostó sobre su amante, con la respiración entrecortada, sin salir de él. Watson, por su parte, lo abrazó tiernamente, dejando que se durmiera entre sus brazos, internando su rostro entre aquellos bellos risos que tanto había añorado volver a acariciar.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? Que les pareció? Es el primer lemon que hago de esta pareja jeje :3<em>

_Me he imaginado tanto a John como a Sherlock de semes, asique creo que ambos son sukes... por lo que espero que en la segunda parte de esta historia, se inviertan los papeles de esta ^^_

_Porque sí! Este es el primer capi! Al principio iba a ser one-shot, pero se volvió muy largo, asique decidí partirlo ^^_

_Bueno, espero que les halla gustado y también espero poder subir pronto el segundo y ultimo cap :)_

_Merezco reviw~? **_

_Besos~!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Acá les traigo el segundo cap de este two-shot ^^_

_Espero que les guste :)_

_**Advertencia: slash y lemon.**_

**Los personajes no me pertence, son propiedad de la BBC y de Sir Conan Doyle~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>La nueva casa vacía<p>

**II**

**El apartamento vacío.**

Una hora después, bañados, vestidos y sonrientes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, los dos hombres caminaban por calles de Londres que John jamás hubiera pensado en tomar, pero a las que Sherlock estaba muy familiarizado, ya que debían escabullirse hasta su antigua residencia del 221B de Baker Street. ¿La razón? Obviamente Sherlock. El detective, como siempre, no había dado muchas explicaciones, sólo había dicho que necesitaban vigilar sus antiguas localizaciones desde un lugar elevado y seguro.

Y aquel lugar elevado y seguro no era más que un apartamento en el último piso del edificio que estaba justo enfrente de su casa, desde el cual podían ver a la perfección la mayoría del vecindario y, especialmente, la ventana de la sala de estar, en donde Sherlock solía pasar sus días tocando el violín, disparando a la pared o simplemente quejándose del mundo. Ya se encontraban dentro de dicho apartamento, al cual le habían violado la entrada, ambos parados al lado de la ventana, para poder vislumbrar el exterior. Después de unos largos minutos en completo silencio, el médico ex-militar habló:

— Sherlock, ¿vas a darme una buena explicación?

— Sobre qué. Sé más específico por una vez en la vida, John— respondió el otro con total frialdad, como si el apasionado reencuentro que había tenido no hubiera existido.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos desapareciste de la faz de la tierra por tres años?— gritó de la nada, como si hubiera estado conteniendo ese grito desde hacía años, lo cual, en cierta forma, era cierto.

El detective dejó de mirar por la ventana para clavar su vista en él. La mirada fría y calculadora había vuelto a dominar aquellos hermosos ojos cristalinos.

— Para protegerte— respondió entonces, sin más.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Lo que escuchas. Debía protegerte, Moriarty y sus hombres estaban detrás de ti y de la señora Hudson, no iba a permitir que los lastimaran. Por nada del mundo.

— ¡Moriarty murió en aquella azotea Sherlock!

— ¡Si, pero sus hombres no!— lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros, clavando su mirada en la del médico— ¿No lo entiendes, John? Si yo moría, ellos te dejarían en paz… Por eso lo hice… Y no es que no haya querido aparecer antes, pero no podía hacerlo. Era indispensable que desapareciera por completo, de una forma definitiva, y sólo así podría perseguir a sus hombres.

— ¿Y qué estamos haciendo ahora aquí?

— Esperar a que el último aparezca. Su mejor hombre y su mano derecha. Uno de los mejores francotiradores del mundo me está buscando, siguiendo un rumor de que yo había aparecido en aquí, en Baker Street. Rumor que la señora Hudson se empeñó en correr.

— ¡La señora Hudson! ¡¿Ella sabía…?

— Fue la última en enterarse antes que tu, John, porque necesitaba de su colaboración. Mira por la ventana y observa nuestra sala de estar.

Y así lo hizo. Watson se asomó por la ventana como Sherlock le indicaba y ahí lo vio: sentado al antiguo escritorio de su sala de estar, sentado como si nada, había una especie de muñeco. Y curiosamente, se parecía mucho al detective. John le dirigió una mirada algo extraña, a lo cual el azabache respondió:

— Es una réplica exacta de mí, lo hizo un artesano que conocí en oriente. Es para despistar al francotirador. La señora Hudson se escabulle por la sala cada algunos minutos a cambiarla de posición, para que parezca más humana. Bien, supongo que sólo nos queda esperar…— y dicho esto, se sentó en el suelo, mirándolo desde abajo y haciendo un gesto como para que lo acompañara.

El doctor hizo caso, sentándose a su lado. Suspiró profundamente y se refregó los ojos, como cansado— Sherlock… ¿me podrías contar toda la historia?

El detective lo miró, luego deslizó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su compañero e hizo que sus cuerpos se acercasen más, casi obligando a que John apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Y éste con gusto lo hizo, ya que aún sentía la necesidad de sentir que aquello no era producto de su imaginación y que su amigo de verdad había vuelto, que en verdad aquel cálido cuerpo estaba a su lado…

— Te contaré todo si así lo deseas— dio un largo suspiro, como para aspirar todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y comenzó su relato—. Cuando caí de la azotea, no estaba cien por cien seguro de que sobreviviría, ya que aunque había tomado algunos recaudos, nunca se puede jugar con ese tipo de cosas. La cuestión es que yo le había pedido a Molly que tuviera preparada una colchoneta, porque iba a encontrarme con Moriarty en la azotea del hospital y tenía que tomar medidas de seguridad. Asique cuando tuve que lanzarme al vacío, la colchoneta estaba preparada, lista para recibirme, pero fue casi suerte que cayera sobre ella. Obviamente me lastimé, porque nadie sale ileso de una caída como esa, pero no morí— John, estupefacto, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sherlock no lo dejó—. Tu llegaste cuando mis vagabundos había removido ya la colchoneta y había hecho que la poca sangre que había salido de mi herida se expandiera por doquier. En cuanto me tomaste de la muñeca, no pudiste sentir mi pulso por un pequeño truco: yo estaba apretando una pelota bajo mi axila, lo cual hace que el pulso en el brazo se vuelva imperceptible. Te juro John, que tuve un arrebato, uno en el cual quise apretarte la mano, para hacerte saber que estaba bien, pero me contuve, me contuve porque no quería que te lastimaran…

— Pero sufrí igual Sherlock…— lo interrumpió apenado el rubio—, tres años… tres años creyendo que habías muerto, que ya no volverías… No tienes idea por lo que pase… ¡Incluso me casé Sherlock! Para intentar ocupar mi mente, para tratar de sacarte de mí, pero no puede… me fue imposible, completamente imposible. Y todos afuera diciendo que eras un farsante, un asesino, un psicópata, un mentiroso… Eso definitivamente me lastimó, Sherlock.

— Lo sé, pero por lo menos estás vivo. Además, para mí también fue difícil verte así, sabiendo que no podía salir a la calle, buscarte y decirte que estaba bien, que estaba vivo. Te espié, disfrazado de vagabundo, muchas veces John… Hasta que me fue imposible mantener las distancias, sintiendo que si seguía estando cerca de ti algún día saldría corriendo y te abrazaría— lo apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, apoyando el mentón en la cabeza del médico y cerrando los ojos—. Y entonces tuve que irme de viaje, para no cometer una locura. Viajé por Asia: recorrí el Tíbet, los templos de China, las islas de Japón y Filipinas, las selvas de India y los desiertos de Irán e Iraq… Y entonces no pude más, tuve que volver y, por suerte, con las averiguaciones ya hechas, mi regreso fue bueno para poder atrapar a este asesino que anda buscando mi cabeza… y para poder abrazarte de nuevo al fin, John.

El rubio sonrió débilmente, separándose un poco y levantando la cabeza, para verlo a los ojos. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y besó suavemente sus labios, disfrutando de aquel contacto, de aquel sabor…

— Te amo Sherlock Holmes— dijo en un susurro, al separar sus labios.

El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par, para luego desviar la mirada automáticamente. Un casi imperceptible rubor acababa de aparecer en sus pálidas mejillas, ahora apenas tostadas por el sol de oriente. Un extraña expresión se dibujó en su rostro, a lo que el médico sonrió. Siempre que le decía cosas como esa a Sherlock ponía esa cara, mezcla de confusión, vergüenza y ternura, que simplemente lo podía. Lanzó una pequeña risita y, sin esperar respuesta, ya que sabía a la perfección que no la habría, volvió a besarlo. El detective no expresaba su amor ni su cariño por palabras, lo hacía en actos y gestos y él lo sabía a la perfección, porque lo conocía a la perfección, y volver a tenerlo enfrente lo hacía el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

.

.

Pasaron unos minutos más, en los cuales ambos se dedicaron a mirarse en completo silencio: estaban recorriéndose con las miradas, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían, pero era evidente que lo estaban haciendo como una especie de comprobación, como para saber que aquello era real y no un simple sueño o una ilusión. Pero también estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento o sonido sospechoso en la calle, ya que debían atrapar a ese tipo.

Unos veinte minutos después, cuando ya habían quedado completamente a oscuras, porque la noche había caído y obviamente el apartamento no tenía luz, oyeron un extraño sonido muy cercano a dónde estaban, así como también un inusual movimiento en la puerta de aquel edificio. John automáticamente tomó su arma y se giró, en dirección a la puerta; mientras por el rabillo del ojo y con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, pudo ver como Sherlock se ponía de pie y, tan sigiloso como un felino al asecho, se acercaba, pegado a la pared, a la puerta.

Y entonces todo ocurrió demasiado rápido como para que alguien comprendiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Se oyó un ruido sordo, como de algo metálico que cae a un suelo de madera a muy poca altura, luego un grito, seguido de disparos dirigidos en dirección a la ventana; luego, un disparo más, seguido de un grito de dolor y, por último, una seguidilla de ruidos: primero a alguien que golpea un cuerpo humano y, luego, a un cuerpo cayendo inconsciente sobre el suelo. Al instante se escucharon pasos apresurados y la puerta se abrió de par en par de golpe, permitiendo el paso de varias personas, armadas no sólo con revólveres, sino también con linternas que enceguecieron las vistas de Sherlock y John.

— ¿Lestrade?— preguntó el detective consultor, haciéndose sombra en los ojos con una mano.

— ¡Holmes, Watson!— gritó el inspector de Scotland Yard, entre sorprendido y alegre— ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí? ¿Acaso ustedes…?— alumbró al hombre tendido en el suelo, el cual tenía una herida sangrante en la pierna –a causa del disparo que le había efectuado el doctor– y se hallaba inconsciente junto a una especie de maletín y tubos metálicos.

— Lo he estado siguiendo desde hace un año aproximadamente— respondió Sherlock—. Y él también me ha estado siguiendo la pista, es por eso que estábamos aquí. Pero nunca creí que elegiría el mismo lugar que yo para custodiar mi ventana.

— ¿Tu ventana?

— Si, desde aquí se tiene una vista perfecta de la ventana de la sala del 221B— explicó el azabache, señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

— Este tipo es el llamado "Capitán" Moran, es uno de los criminales más buscados de Europa.

— Y discípulo, por decirlo de alguna forma, del querido Jim Moriarty— agregó Holmes, sonriendo, aparentemente, de forma irónica.

El inspector suspiró profundo, guardó su arma e hizo señas para que sus policías pasaran para arrestar al francotirador.

.

.

Momentos después, con aquel hombre ya esposado y atendido por un médico, Lestrade, John, Sherlock y la señora Hudson se miraban, entre divertidos y sorprendidos, en la sala de estar de las antiguas habitaciones de Watson y Holmes.

— Sabes, nunca hubiera pensado que diría esto Sherlock, pero en verdad me da gusto verte— dijo, palmeando el hombro del aludido, el inspector.

El detective no respondió, solo sonrió débilmente. Habían pasado tres años, pero él no había cambiado ni un poco, por lo que seguía sin entender demasiado cuando debía responder a palabras que expresaran sentimientos ajenos. Un extraño silencio inundó entonces la habitación. Sherlock y John se miraban fijamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear, como si pudieran comunicarse con sólo esa mirada, que reflejaba intensos sentimientos. El inspector, entonces, volvió a hablar, esta vez caminando hacia la puerta.

— Bien, supongo que debo irme. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, Sherlock— el detective giró el rostro, para posar sus ojos en los del policía, dirigiéndole una mirada de duda, alzando un poco una de sus cejas—. Creo que tu y John tienen que hablar más que nosotros dos, ¿o me equivoco?— y entonces esbozó una sonrisa cómplice, mirando al doctor.

Watson le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la suya reflejaba más sorpresa e incredulidad que complicidad. Lestrade, entonces simplemente se marchó de la habitación y del lugar, dejando a Mrs. Hudson sola con los dos hombres. La anciana sonrió y luego de dedicarle una enorme sonrisa a ambos, dijo:

— Bueno, también me iré. Tengo que ir de compras.

— Pero ya es tarde— opinó Holmes, incrédulo.

— Oh, no, claro que no…— respondió la mujer, lanzando una risita y bajando por las escaleras y perdiéndose de vista.

— Es increíble como las personas de Londres no han cambiado ni una pisca por tres años— dijo el detective, sentándose en el sillón que había debajo de unas peculiares marcas de disparos enmarcadas en una pintada de aerosol amarillo.

John Watson lanzó una pequeña risa, negando con la cabeza y acercándose a su compañero— Tu tampoco has cambiado, Sherlock.

— ¿Eso crees?— preguntó el aludido, levantando el rostro y encontrándose con los ojos del rubio, que lo miraban llenos de amor.

— Si— respondió simplemente el otro, inclinándose un poco más y besando suavemente los labios de Sherlock.

Una vez más, como cientos antes, el sencillo beso del doctor hizo que el corazón del detective diera vueltas dentro de su cuerpo y que sus manos tomaran fuertemente el cuello de su camisa, empujándolo hacia él. John sonrió, aún con los labios apoyados en los de su amante, y colocó una de sus manos en el respaldo del sillón, mientras que la otra acariciaba las costillas del moreno por sobre la ropa. No tardaron en quedar acostados, con sus cuerpos pegados el uno al del otro, solo que esta vez, era el ex-militar quien estaba sobre Sherlock y llevaba el control.

Una vez más, se poseyeron en aquel cómodo sillón. Una vez más, la sala de estar del 221B de Baker Street se inundó de suspiros, susurros y gemidos de los hombres, que tanto se habían extraños durante todo el tiempo que habían estado separados. Pero esta vez, quizás como la primera de todas, fueron más lento. Ya no los invadía la desesperación de unir sus cuerpos, se sentir el calor ajeno; esta vez, se amaron con delicadeza y suavidad, con todo el amor y el cariño que encendía sus corazones, con toda la pasión que sus labios le brindaban.

— Sherlock…— susurró el rubio, entre jadeos, tomando las manos de su detective por sobre la cabeza de éste, contemplando casi con admiración el pálido y desnudo pecho bajó el suyo—. Voy a entrar— agregó, hablándole al oído.

Holmes no respondió, solo asintió, suspirando con deseo. Y entonces el médico empujó su cadera contra la del otro, penetrándolo profundamente de una sola vez. La espalda del pelinegro se arqueó, haciendo que sus pechos se tocaran, al tiempo que lanzaba un poderoso gemido, lo cual no hizo más que excitar aún más a su amante.

Los vaivenes comenzaron lentamente, mientras ambos se acariciaban mutuamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel del otro de forma lenta y suave, disfrutando de cada poro, de cada cicatriz, de cara milímetro que recorrían. El sudor los cubrió a ambos mientras sus cuerpos se fundían, ahora un poco más fuertemente. John entonces ya no pudo contenerse más y aceleró al máximo sus embestidas, haciendo que los gemidos de su amante, y los suyos propios, aumentaran.

— Jo-John…— susurró el detective, tomando el rostro de quien le estaba haciendo el amor entre sus largos dedos—. Mi querido John…— agregó, antes de besarlo con fuerza, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

El doctor lo sabía, sabía a la perfección qué había querido decirle Sherlock con esos pequeños susurros. Sabía que ese hombre lo amaba tan profunda y locamente como él lo amaba, sólo que su maldito orgullo le impedía decírselo. Eso, y el hecho de que el detective tenía un corazón demasiado frío y una mente demasiado brillante como para permitirle pronunciar esas dos sencillas palabras que tan feliz lo harían. Pero aún así, no le cabía ni la más remota duda de que sin importar lo que pasase, sin importar quién apareciese o sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera, ellos seguirían amándose tan profundamente como siempre, saltando todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que apareciesen y fundiéndose en cuerpo y en alma como en ese preciso momento.

— Yo también te amo, Sherlock— dijo en forma de respuesta, cuando separaron sus labios para poder respirar.

El detective lo miró algo extrañado, pero luego sonrió y rodeó su nuca con sus brazos, esperando con ansias aquella última embestida, la que le permitió sentir el orgasmo a ambos, la que les permitió sentirse solos en el mundo, unidos como si fueran uno, inseparables, como debería haber sido desde siempre.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Puff... terminamos<em>~! _^^ Espero que les halla gustado :)_

_Ya saben, cualquier comentario es bienvenido! Y por favor, no marquen como favorito sin dejar un reviw, me desespera no saber su opiñón! xD_

_Saludos y nos leemos~! :)_


End file.
